The Ultimate Declaration of Love
by m3mph1s
Summary: Jake gets the night he's been waiting for. He and Neytiri proclaim themselves to each other beneath the Tree of Voices. A beautiful scene of lovemaking ensues. Slightly lemony one-shot with the potential for more. Rated M for lemon-like descriptions


He watched Neytiri walk before him in a daze, her lean, slender form weaving between branches and leaves, throwing the occasional tender glance back at him. Below their feet, the ground lit with an ethereal glow, adding to the wonder and fantasy of the moment. Then, in a quick movement, Neytiri playfully whipped Jake's chest with her tail. He broke into a run, chasing her as she teasingly avoided him. The two of them continued to run, dodging trees, smiling and laughing on their way to the Tree of Voices. Finally they stopped in front of the fantastic site, and Neytiri made her way forward, gently touching the pink vines that drooped from its branches.

The Tree of Voices cast an aura of peace and tranquility. As Jake followed Neytiri through the soft drooping tendrils of the tree, he could hardly suppress his feeling of incredible happiness.

Ahead of him, Neytiri carefully caressed the willows of the tree as they stirred and glowed beneath her touch.

"This is a place for prayers to be heard," she said. "And sometimes answered." Raising her queue and linking it to the tree, she closed her eyes, feeling her ancestors speaking to her, the entirety of Pandora passing through her mind.

Jake, following her move, linked his own queue to the tree, and was surprised to find that he could hear voices. Distant whispers and ghostly voices spoke in Na'vi. Neytiri explained that the tree allowed the Na'vi to speak to their ancestors.

A long moment of silence passed between them. Neytiri took to busying herself with the tree, and Jake looked at his feet.

Finally Neytiri spoke. "You are Omaticaya now. You may make your bow from the wood of Hometree. And you may choose a woman."

She stopped. Jake simply looked at her.

"We have many fine women," she began again. "Ninat is the best singer."

"I don't want Ninat," Jake assured her. Neytiri shifted uncomfortably, but smiled despite herself.

"Peyral is a good hunter." She turned away from Jake, looking intently at the tree and avoiding Jake's gaze.

"Yes, she is a good hunter, Jake told her. "But I've already chosen." Neytiri looked up at him, her wide amber eyes full and imploring.

"But this woman must also choose me," he continued as he closed the gap between their bodies.

Smiling, she confessed, "She already has."

With that confirmation of love, they embraced each other and Jake pulled her face to his, their lips meeting passionately.

The young lovers proceeded to explore each other's bodies, their hands moving quickly up and down each other. Their movements, quick and seamless, created dance of love.

Jake's arms enfolded her, his hands moving up and down the small of her back. Neytiri kissed his chest, his neck and his face, moaning as Jake continued his sensual rubbing and kissing. He kissed and licked at her neck, and her face came to rest against his cheek, unable to continue while letting out soft whimpers of ecstasy.

Finally she pulled away, her eyes wide and wild with the heat of the moment.

"Kissing is good, but we have something better," she claimed, taking Jake's hand and, falling backwards onto the soft grass beneath them, pulled him towards her. Jake, anticipating what she meant, excitedly followed her, leaning over her as he prepared to penetrate her.

"What are you doing?" She asked in confusion.

"I thought- you know- that we were going to do it," He answered equally confused.

"We make the connection to each other. By doing so we make the bond. It is the ultimate form of love," she explained with a frown. She hadn't expected him to be so foeward.

"Uhh, well we are going to do it for real right? Like sex-wise?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes," she assured him, "but this first."

Reluctantly he raised his queue to her own, and watched as the small tendrils slowly, carefully intertwined. He felt her mind with his own, but by this point he had lost the sense of intimacy in the moment.

Neytiri was a different story. The young Na'vi girl lay on the ground thrashing and smiling, her body twisting and contorting in sensual motions. Jake watched as she enjoyed the obviously one-sided experience.

As she moaned and gasped, he could almost imagine the kind of pleasure he must have been giving her through the connection. Her body squirmed beneath his own, and he sadly wished that the connection of their queues was as intimate and sexual of an experience as she made it seem.

Finally after nearly a half hour of Neytiri's pleasure, her breathing began to slow, and her eyes opened innocently to the view of Jake.

"That was amazing, yes?" she asked him hopefully.

"Oh yeah it was a real doozie."

She smiled and curled up into his body, purring slightly at his warmth, and smiling as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Next time we have sex," she assured him.

"Yeah…" he sighed, looking heartbreakingly at her slender curves, round breasts and firm behind. "Whatever you say."


End file.
